falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Los Huesos Acero
The heart and soul of the Bandolero war machine, Los Huesos Acero, or The Steel Bones is a centuries-old burial ground for motor vehicles. Seeing Model-T's, pickup trucks, motorcycles, police cruisers, and Humvees in its day, Los Huesos Acero is among the largest collections of intact motor vehicle parts in all of post-War Mexico and vital to the motorized band of outlaws known as Los Bandoleros as the primary source of parts for their mounted operations. Guarded by these comancheros and run by their head mechanic, the site has found new meaning since the war, proving more useful after the atomic fires than it ever did before. History The San Miguel’s Scrapyard was established in 1943 a quarter mile out of Ciudad Camargo, Tamaulipas as a repository for old, neglected, and oftentimes totaled vehicles. Being the only such place for vehicles of its kind in all of Camargo Municipality, it was always awash in new vehicles to be broken down for scrap or salvaged for old parts from private donors, car accidents, the police and government, and the Mexican military. Old antique automobiles and new-fangled sports cars all found their way into San Miguel’s scrapyard for over a century. It was never busy but it was never barren, and in 2077 it housed a large amount of vehicles, particularly motorcycles in the fifteen acres that it comprised. Then came the war. With the atomic fires engulfing the world, Ciudad Camargo fell into chaos. However nobody cared for a bunch of worn down old cars, nobody except for the resident mechanic, Gregorio Escamilla. An ex-convict who had been released from prison for killing a man in a drunken bar fight with a switchblade. Escamilla was a recluse, living a life of shame alone in the scrapyard, and so when Ciudad Camargo slipped into anarchy, Escamilla hid himself away in the junkyard where no raider cared to go. Living off of spam and canned beans and sleeping with his .32 Dama revolver under his pillow. He lived like this for weeks until the fallout set in and he woke up one day to find himself turned into the monster that he had been called in his hometown of Nuevo Progreso, he had been ghoulified. Even more an outcast he continued his reclusive way of living, he survived for a century and a half with barely any contact with people, leaving the scrapyard only to salvage for food and scaring off anyone who wandered in by rattling old scrap pieces of metal and moaning eerily. Rumors abounded that the San Miguel Scrapyard or El San Miguel Chatarrería was haunted and being a “haunted” location and so far out of town, nobody had any interest in venturing in during the days of the Cantos and the Comancheros, at least until 2220 when a young comanchero was chased into Los Huesos Acero, or The Steel Bones, the name given to it by locals for the fact it was a graveyard of steel cars. His name was Ricardo Sastre and he was fleeing justice, vigilante justice. He had pistol-whipped a man’s skull in over an insult and was being chased by a shotgun-toting lynch mob of his friends. Perhaps a hundred and forty years of loneliness had finally gotten to Gregorio, or perhaps he sympathized with a man on the run for murder, but no matter what caused it, the ghoul sheltered the comanchero, who gratefully offered the old mechanic friendship. The two talked of their experiences and Escamilla was delighted when Sastre spoke of his interest in vehicles. A friendship was formed and Gregorio agreed to teach Sastre a little of what he knew, Ricardo had ambitions that he kept hidden from his ghoul mentor, ambitions to run Ciudad Camargo, and he would do so with mechanized warfare. It took them a year, but they fixed up a small fleet and in February of 2221, Sastre brought thirty comancheros out to Los Huesos Acero to show them and offer his plan of rolling down the streets of Ciudad Camargo in choppers and jeeps. The group planned a takeover of the town, and made a pact there among the steel bones of cars, they formed the infamous Bandoleros. Days later, Los Bandoleros took over town and Los Huesos Acero became vital to their war machine. Escamilla was given a permanent guard, as he began to work on fixing up more motorcycles and trucks for the Bandoleros to take out raiding. Los Huesos became a guarded installation and Escamilla became a VIP. In 2234 he took on an apprentice, Silas Nelson, a man he tutored for three years. Nelson, however, had problems, commitment problems. He became engaged to the daughter of a small-time comanchero gang, when he called it off, she tragically took her own life and thus attracted nine angry raiders to come after him. As the end seemed near, he poisoned poor Escamilla in the fall of 2237, thus becoming the only knowledgeable mechanic in Tamaulipas, and thus essential to Los Bandoleros who begrudgingly protected him from any and all threats. Since Nelson took over he has run the scrapyard with efficiency, buying parts from traders and working on fixing up and outfitting the relic vehicles into fighting condition. With a workshop and all the equipment Los Bandoleros could scavenge, he has learned much, both from his ill-fated mentor and trial and error. Kept by Don Castillo after the 2267 coup, he currently is the main resident of the car graveyard with his apprentice, his dog, and the few guards Los Bandoleros give him and the scrapyard around the clock. The junkyard is protected by makeshift barriers and pre-War chain link fences topped with barbed wire, the guards are all armed with the classic Bandolero brace of pistols and pump-action shotguns. Loitering around is dangerous for one’s health, as the heart and soul of Los Bandoleros’ war machine is carefully guarded and always abuzz with the sounds of mechanic work, welding, and swearing from old Nelson. Residents There are seven people living in the old scrapyard, eight counting Brigham, Silas' old Pit Bull. These people are of course Silas Nelson, the head mechanic for Los Bandoleros who keeps their bikes and trucks running and who fixes up new ones for the gang. He is in charge of the scrapyard, inside the confines of Los Huesos, he is God Almighty, not even Don Castillo questions him. Besides Silas and Brigham there is Patrick O'Connor, a young kid from the Boise Wasteland who found his way to Ciudad Camargo by working on a caravan which came down south of the border to sell guns. O'Connor found work as Silas' apprentice after stumbling around the fences with a hangover and showing some appreciation for the cars, since Silas was in need of the apprentice and the kid was young to be around for a while and seemed to have a mechanically oriented head on his shoulders, Silas took him on to one day replace him as the head mechanic for Los Bandoleros. O'Connor sleeps with Silas and Brigham in the shack attached to the garage at the center of the junkyard. The other five people are trusted members of the Bandoleros who guard this old car cemetery with their lives. To be a guard one must be eligible to be a battle rider, a great honor and the mark of a full patched member. After that they must exhibit loyalty, vigilance, and marksmanship, these guards are after all the first line of defense against any who would seek to kill the mechanics. And if the mechanic and his apprentice die, then Los Bandoleros would be reduced from the regional raider powerhouse to nothing more than just another gang, thus they are all heavily armed with pump-action shotguns, heavy revolvers, and automatic pistols. There are five of them, all wearing body armor and jackboots who patrol Los Huesos day and night, sleeping in makeshift lean-to's made from old tin sheets and tires and whatever else they find, they get supplies delivered to them daily from town and get leave on Wednesdays and Sundays to go into town and enjoy themselves. When they are on leave, they are replaced by a force of twenty or so regular Bandoleros who watch after the junkyard in their stay. Layout Los Huesos Acero is fifteen acres of old junk cars surrounded by a fence. It is somewhat square in shape with the fences varying from barely being there to being rimmed with barbed wire. Some parts, mainly near the entrance have the vehicles arranged in orderly rows but most of it is a zigzag maze of old trucks and motorcycles, vintage cars and the occasional Humvee. If one goes in the main gate they will find a vehicle-lined road to a center clearing where there is a large garage attached to a building. By this building is a water pump and inside is where Silas Nelson and his apprentice O'Connor live. It is the only building in the scrapyard and the clearing around it is where vehicles are driven or towed or even drug to be worked on and driven out the chain-link gates. Geography Los Huesos Acero is located a quarter mile west of Ciudad Camargo, on the town's outskirts, before the war it was considered to be within city limits. Category:Mexico Category:Tamaulipas Category:Places Category:Sites